1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semicontuctor device epitaxial layer growth, and more particularly to a semiconductor device epitaxial layer lateral growth rate control method using CBr.sub.4 gas capable of regulating a patterned semiconductor device lateral growth rate by doping CBr.sub.4 gas into an epitaxial layer which is grown by a metalorganic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) on a patterned GaAs substrate.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Recently, several studies on photoelectric device fabrication technology in relation with compound semiconductor device mechanisms are being conducted. However, to fabricate such a photoelectric device, a number of complicated fabrication steps are generally required.
A selective epitaxial growth technology which is one of the active studies being made in recent years, retains a strong advantage, in which a desired three-dimensional epitaxial layer structure can be obtained by a single layer growing process without any other complicated fabrication steps, and interface damage which may occur during display fabrication steps other than the selective epitaxial growth technology can also be prevented.
Further, a non-planar growth mechanism which is one of such selective epitaxial growth technologies applies to forming a mesa or V-groove type substrate and growing an epitaxial layer on the patterned substrate. The non-planar growth method favors the fabrication of a semiconductor device having a lateral structure, and a low threshold current laser diode manufacturing or an optical wave guide fabrication having low wave damage can be applicable thereto.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are cross-sectional views showing common semiconductor device structures which adopt the previously described non-planar growth method. Specifically, FIG. 1A is a cross-sectional view showing the vertical and lateral growth rates of a semiconductor device having a mesa pattern, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view showing the vertical and lateral growth rates of a semiconductor device having a V-groove pattern.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, in order to form a desired device structure on a mesa or a V-groove type non-planar substrate 10, although a desired vertical growth rate R.sub.ver can be obtained by controlling the growth time or the source gas concentration, an appropriate technology for regulating a lateral growth rate R.sub.lat has yet to be realized.
A metalorganic chemical vapor deposition (hereinafter, "MOCVD") enables a partial regulation of the previously described growth rates by controlling the V/III group doping amount ratio of a fifth group reaction resource gas to a third group resource gas and a growth temperature; however, such a regulation tends to show a poor reproducibility, and moreover, because the rate of the lateral growth to the vertical growth does not exceed 2, a substantial lateral growth rate regulation remains difficult to achieve.